With the progress of digital electronic devices and the Internet technology, users of the digital electronic devices have come to easily enjoy various types of content including musical content and video content recorded on optical discs or distributed via the Internet. For example, a user of a portable electronic device can enjoy various types of content even in the outdoors.
With improved convenience of content by digital electronic devices, etc., there is an increased demand of users who want to enjoy content at a better sound quality.
In general, a headphone is used to view or listen to the content outdoors. A headphone may also be used even in an indoor environment to seek for a better sound quality during indoor viewing and listening of the content. Therefore, there is a very high demand for improving audio quality for the headphone.
To improve the sound quality of musical content to be reproduced by the headphone, the size of an electro-acoustic conversion unit of the headphone would be bigger, leading to an increased weight of the headphone units including right and left parts corresponding to both ears.
Generally, a set of the headphone units are supported by a pad being in contact with the head of a user. The pad is provided on a head band connecting the headphone units. There is a case, however, where the headphone may cause uncomfortable feelings to the user wearing the headphone due to an insufficient support of the set of the headphone units.
To improve stableness in wearing the headphone, Patent Document 1 below discloses, for example, two head bands and a head cushion arranged between the head bands, with the head cushion being in contact with the head of a person.